A very Penguin December: City of the Penguins
by penguin adventures
Summary: Penguin City in Antarctica is under attack its up to Team Penguin to save all of Penguin-kind
1. Chapter One: Onwards to Antartica

December 3rd 2014

Over the Southern Ocean

Monkey Powered Super-plane

4:00 A.M. Antartica Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski ETA to Penguin City!" I shouted. "2 hours!" Kowalski shouted, "if we're not already to late." "I wonder if the Cyber-men have anything to do with this," Private wondered out loud. "Probably not since we destroyed the only Ship in the Solar System," Kowalski said. "The Daleks?" "Who knows," Kowalski thought. "No its worst," I said. "What do you mean…" Kowalski said, "Oh tank tracks our never good." "Penguin Aircraft surrender now!" a voice said over the radio.

"Russian Accent," Kowalski noted. "This is not good," I said. "Skipper we're being trailed by Russian Fighter planes!" "Ready shielding," I said. "Forcefield in place," Kowalski replied as a Russian missle slammed into it. "Russian Tanks!" "What is the Russian military doing here?" "Penguin City needs us," I said, "engage warp-drive!" The Pilot chimp nodded and we were rocketed towards the city. We exited warp-drive over the outskirts of the city. "It is worst then I thought," Kowalski said as Russian military vechicles drove over the fences that once protected the city. "They took out the guard," Kowalski said. "Without the PCGA the Russians had nothing to stop them," I said.

"What is that," Private said, "looks like a gaint aircraft carrier…" "Let's see," Kowalski said holding a pair of binculors, "Russian Navy…Snowcarrier… RSS Death-to-the-snow." "What kind of name is that?" I said. "I guess it doesn't sound threatening in Russian or something," Kowalski replied. "So an Aircraft Carrier on Tank treads," I said. "More of a Supercarrier on Tank Treads." "So that's where all the aircraft came from," I said. "I hate to see the state of the city," Kowalski said.

We found ourselves over the city The Penguin City Army stuggling for control of the only Penguin Airbase in existence. The rest of the city and the two Penguin bases were being bombarded by Russian Fighter Jets, Tanks, and helicopters. Military vehicles were in complete control of the streets while groundtroops battled the Penguin army. "Where are the cilivans," I said. "I have no idea," Kowalski said. I turn to the pilot and said, "We're going to attempt a landing at the airbase," I said. "We'll be torn apart when we turn off the engines." "Don't we have a force field?" "No engines" Kowalski said, "no shielding." "What if the Super-plane just took off after we get off," Private said.

"Risky but it could work," Kowalski said plasma blaster in hand. "Rico ready your rocket launcher," I said, "No more Mr. Nice Penguin." Rico hacked up his weapon of choice and prepared for battle. The Plane hovered over the airstrip and we jumped off bullets exploding on the force field. The Super-plane engaged warp-drive deafening the Russians turning the tide of the battle. The Penguin Army drove the Russians from the airbase while the Corporal walked over. "Your risky plan gave us this small victory," he said. "Where is your commander," I asked. "Dead," he replied, "And as the highest ranking officer you are now the city's commanding officer. "What about Prime Minster glacier." "Dead," the corporal replied. "Sir," the Brigadier said, "The Russians have regrouped. "Status on our forces," I said. "We're stretched thin as it is Sir," he said.

"Skipper Sir," Kowalski said, "you do know that you are now the serving as Acting Prime Minister." "What about Commander Atlantic," I said. "Died saving the Vice prime-minister," the brigadier said, "who is now too traumized to serve as acting Prime Minister." "How long do I have this position," I said. "Until we get these Russians out of here." "Who told them about this place," I said. "Who else," he replied, "The Red squirrel from his prison cell." "Sir the Penguin Airforce is ready," a fleet commander said. "I need our biggest and baddest bomber plane," I said, "If we destroy the Russians' Snowcarrier we might stand a chance." "Sir! Yes! Sir!"

"Acting Prime Minister Skipper," the brigadier said, "we need you in the war room." "It's time to take back our city," I said. "Skipper are you sure you are ready for this," Kowalski said. "No but I will do whatever to takes to save this city." "One mistake," Kowalski muttered, "and penguins across the globe will be doomed." "No pressure," I replied.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Battle for Penguin City

Penguin City Airbase

The War Room

5:00 A.M. Antartica Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We were at a table across from the four of us were the Air force commander and the leaders of IPSA and P.A.A.T "This isn't alien as far as I can tell," I said. "Kowalski this crisis needs all the penguins it can get," Agent 102 replied. Super Special Agent Nigel and Special Agent Rockgut were at the end of the table. Agent Classified was there representing the North Wind as was the chief of the PCPD. "The Penguin City guard, The Penguin Army, and IPSA agents are stretched thin." "What are the P.A.A.T agents doing," Skipper said. "Waiting for you commands." "They should be deployed here and here," I said pointing to the map of Penguin City.

"They have been mobilized to where you specified Sir!" "IS UPIT here," I asked. "The Unified Penguin intelligence Taskforce HQ was destroyed and we're days from any other UPIT base." "We have retaken the two forward Penguin bases," the head of the IPSA said, "but that's about it." "We have begun a massive air effort," the Fleet commander said, "we have been unable to call in the ice guard." "What about the Penguin ice navy?" "Our ice subs and iceships have all been destroyed," he said.

"Connect me to the super-bomber," Skipper said. "This is Super-Bomber Antartic fury," the pilot said, "We are approaching the Snowcarrier." "Destroy it completely," Skipper said, "leave no trace." "Yes sir," the pilot said the sounds of bombs dropping and anti-aircraft guns in the background. A view from a camera mounted on the bomber showed the utter destruction of the Snowcarrier. A few penguin in the room cheered until they relized that it wasn't over yet. "All units," Skipper said, "drive the enemy out!" "Skipper we have a problem it seems the Russians have an airborne Supercarrier," I said, "it drawfs Unit's valiant by a lot." "Status on the ISPA's Megacarrier," Skipper said. "It is being finished as we speak," the brigadier replied. "The groundtroops have been driven out and they left their vehicles," I reported. "Order our forces to take command of those vehicles and continue the fight against the Russian Airforce."

"Sir is it true that you have a knighthood from a Disney Kingdom," the Corporal said. "Skipper…I sense are you fit to lead questions," I said. "Arendelle of course," Skipper said, "Kowalski you still have the Space-Time Teleport ready." "We are in the middle of a battle," Agent 102 shouted, "We don't have time for Time trips!" "The cold is getting to that Rockhopper's head," an emperor penguin said, "never let any penguin that isn't an Emperor or King up here." "Who said anything about me going," Skipper said, "Kowalski you know what to do!" "Yes Sir!" I said before finding that the Space-Time Teleport didn't work. "Nevermind," he said.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Megacarrier

Penguin City airbase

The hanger

6:00 A.M. Antartica Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Sir it's ready," the lead builder replied. "Ready the ship for launch…no ceremony," I said. "Yes Sir!" Fighter Jets and Helicopters were loaded by crane as were the runway vehicles. Three stealth bombers were loaded as well as five normal Bombers. 2 hot air ballons and 100 drones were also loaded. The Megacarrier itself was outfitted with laser cannons, missiles, and warp-drive. "The Megacarrier is airworthy!" a techinian announced. The ship's giant rotors roared to life, "We're moving the war room on board the Megacarrier!"

"Right away Sir!" a crew-member replied. "Private and Rico!" I shouted, "Find the Monkey Powered Super-Plane and then report to the Megacarrier." "Yes Sir!" "Kowalski I need you to take command of the ground forces!" "Yes Sir!" "Kowalski you are needed!" the bridaider announced. I climbed aboard the Megacarrier and the access ramp closed behind me. The main Cargo Hold was filled with escape pods and all the Food and Water to last the crew for months. "This way Sir," a member of the Penguin Secret Service said. The PSS agent led me into a glass elevator and pressed the button for the top floor…The flight deck.

The Elevator went up past labs, weapon testing rooms, barrarks, a Dalek prison, more labs, engine rooms, and the aircraft holding area directly below the flightdeck. The Elevator made it to the flightdeck of the Megacarrier and opened. The PSS agent quickly escorted me to the command deck where a War-room was set up. The sounds of penguins moving about, aircraft taking off and landing, and the rotors filled the air. "Turn on the sound shielding," the captain said. "Yes Sir," a crewmember replied flipping a switch that cut of the sounds of the flightdeck outside. "Monkey Powered Super-plane is secured," a flight technian announced. "ETA to the Russian Airborne Supercarrier!" I asked. "12 minutes…Sir," the captain replied saying Sir with contempt.

"Connect me with Kowalski," I said. "Sorry Sir…but I can't do that," The Captain said aiming a gun at my head. "Captain Winters," Super Special Agent Nigel shouted, "What do you think you're doing!" "Are you are Red squirrel Agent…Captain," Rockgut shouted. "Who would work for that old squirrel," he replied, "plus the Russians made a far more compelling offer then anything The Red Squirrel could offer." "Backdown," I shouted, "that's an order." "Do you know what this is," the captain announced. "The Traitor Eject Button?" "Um…the big blue button next to the big red button," he replied, "This is the self-destruct button!" And then three Russian teleported on board with Dalek Eye-Stalks coming from the forehead (the Daleks are getting uncreative lately). "Exterminate," one of them said. " ** _That is not how you say it,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Exterminate!" "Exterminate,"_** The Russian replied with a Dalek's voice. The Supreme then exterminated the three of them and their agent and then set off the self-destruct. " ** _Self-Destruct of megacarrier engaged…Have a nice day!"_** it said before teleporting away.

"Can we stop the self-destruct?" I asked. "We can't and we also reached our topspeed of 3,000 knots," the co-captain replied. "ETA to the supercarrier!" "We are within their firing range," rotgut replied. "Time to self-destruct!" "40 seconds and counting," the co-captain said. "The escape pods" "No time," I said, "do we have an emergency teleport." "That orange button right there" I pushed the button and we all found ourselves alright and all back at the airbase.

The Megacarrier had slammed into the Supercarrier and exploded taking the Russian craft with it. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "We did it the Russians are retreating." "Any sign of the Daleks," I said. "None, why do you ask?" "Classified." "So we can all go home," Private asked. "Skipper do you recommend anyone for prime-minister," Rockgut asked. "Have an election," I said, "do this the right way." "Yes sir," he replied. "What about the other vacant positions," Kowalski asked. "We'll figure something out," he replied. "Boys let go home," I said. "The secret of the penguins is safe," an emperor penguin said.

 **The End**


	4. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
